Ditto
A "ditto" is the nickname provided to an early state of Project INV15(I8LE), later known, as Mewtwo. Several Ditto where first "invented" by accident during early cloning procedures from November 1993 to February 1994 before the Mewtwo began it's successful creation process. on Febuary 6th. These previous "models" eventually became known as "Ditto" due to a unique ability they were soon discovered to possess (see notable abilities) Physical Appearance Ditto is a pink organism that drastically alters in size. In appearance, these Pokemon, as a result of (originally accidentally) adding the DNA of a grimer to fill in for missing skin genes from Mew, Ditto appears as little more than a pink or rarely blue blob of slime, with small black eyes and a large mouth. Despite having no muscles, Ditto has been shown to be capable of extending and moving it's slimy structure much like an appendage. Notable Abilities and Anatomy The most famous ability of a Ditto is obviously the origin of it's name, It was planned for Mewtwo to be capable of using transform to use any move, much like Mew, from which it was cloned, however, when the first Dittos where given the ability to use the move, it was discovered that not only could Ditto perform the ability of any pokemon, but also could rearrange it's very genetic structure in the process to literally become ''any Pokemon. This shape shifting ability became quite useful for Ditto survival, as it can dwell among packs of stronger Pokemon, and even breed with them. And thus the Pokemon has lived in the wild freely for years, and has also caused a conspiracy about everything in the universe being a ditto... It is unknown to science how exactly a Ditto can transform, but most baffling of all is that when a Ditto copies a ''human ''the remake is even wearing the same clothing, which has led to the theory that a Ditto can even trace the origins of a fabric back to it's original sources as plant or animal material and weave an exact copy from nearby materials to apply to itself as a copy. A ditto cannot use any moves in battle as itself, and rather, must transform into another Pokemon if it wishes to attack. Thus, it typically takes on the form of it's enemy and can use the same abilities it was taught. Ditto appears to almost completely lack internal organs, as peering through it's gel-like body revels nothing other than eyes and what appears to be a brain in the far back, along with nerves. A ditto cannot eat or make sounds, and it's brain and nerves are somehow capable alone of making the Pokemon move, due to being a recent creation however, Ditto's overall biology remains mysterious. Habitat Dittos in the wild are already being sighted worldwide, as far as the Alola region in fact, however, they most abundantly appear nearby Cerulean Cave and the ruins of the Pokemon Mansion, both being located in the Kanto Region, where it was first created. Due to being capable of mimicking any living creature, Ditto can survive in any possible habitat. Diet A Ditto, lacking any type of Digestive system, cannot consume food items, but however, seems to still be capable of letting some forms of food products enter through the mouth, only to oddly seem to vanish. Behavior Ditto seem to be very concerned with it's survival in the wild, to the point where some have even learned to mimic the forms of non-living objects, such as stones, during the night, another mystery about the Pokemon's behavior and biology. However, during daylight hours, Dittos appear to be a very playful creature, often gathering together to socialize and enjoy themselves. Dittos seem to even have created a simple culture for themselves, and are highly intelligent despite their looks. Trainer Tips Ditto are not very dangerous, and will seldom transform into a stronger Pokemon when not battling, however, since they can become ''anything, including some of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, Ditto has been rated 15 and older in terms of danger. And due to the rarity of these creatures, young trainers will likely not even encounter one early on in their voyage. Dittos are often quite friendly and enjoy the company of a trainer. In Human Culture Due to their odd behavior, Ditto have been the inspiration for monsters in various Sci-Fi films, for example, a ditto-like creature appeared as a podracer in the 1999 prequel film, "Staryu Wars, The Ghost-Type Menace." Ditto are considered fascinating to many and have continued to carry the title as the currently 5th weirdest Pokemon for 3 years straight. Category:Kanto Native Category:Pokemon